Obsession
by Ulitheal
Summary: What happens when an obsession pushs a person to the limits. Follow one persons thoughts as they reach that limit and beyond.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

The first time she saw him, he was laying on a beach washed up from the water. She thought he was dead, the way he lay there so still and lifeless. Much to her surprise he jerked away from her when she reached out to touch him. Her next surprise was his age, he couldn't be any older than her.

"Hello, my name is Relena."

She never did get to say that to him at the start. He never told her his name either, until she found out almost by chance, when he entered her school. There he promised to kill her, but that was alright with her. She loved him. From the first moment of seeing his blue eyes, she knew she was in love. So in love, she followed him, from earth to space. Along the way in the he still threatened to kill her, yet at the same time, he was her protector. In her journey to follow him and learn more about her love, she learned more about herself. Her journey to her love, became her journey to her self-discovery. There she found out she was not whom she thought she was and she gained a brother. A brother whom she loved, even though she knew him not. The only problem with it, was her brother wanted to kill her true love. Why couldn't the two men she loved have peace between them? She couldn't understand this, why couldn't everyone have peace between them? Even though the two men fought one another, she still loved them.

It changed though. She couldn't follow either one of them. She was to be queen. She was to be the bringer of peace. It was time for her to throw away her childishness, she couldn't afford to act a child anymore.

"Please people of Earth, and the colonies, let us join together and end this pointless conflict. As Queen of the Earth, and ruler of the Peacecraft family, I wish for all of us to stop the battles."

She believed pacifism was the true answer to everything. Even though the two peopled she loved the most in the world were out there killing and shedding blood. The war ended. Her brother disappeared, some even told her he was dead. But that couldn't be, he was her brother, she only just found him. She couldn't have lost him already. They told her he was dead. She could only accept it. Her other love was still there though. Even though she didn't see him, he was still there. He was her knight in shining in armor and she was his symbol of peace. She still loved him. The threats of death continued, he never did attempt to fulfill them though. She fell more in love with him. He gave no sign of noticing her affections. She sought him out. He would always leave her.

Then much to her shock, her brother contacted her. He told her he was alive and that he was marrying his love, her friend. Her friend, who lied to her, told her he was gone. It broke her heart. She wasn't allowed to contact him or even see him. He would contact her, but it would be sparingly. She regained a brother only to lose him over again. He worried for her safety, said he was a danger to her. Warned her off of her true love. Warned her of the dangers of loving the one she did. She ignored him. He betrayed her and he was leaving her all alone. He denied that and told her it was for her own safety. She just wanted her brother.

Vice Foreign Minister. Because of all that she had done, they named her that. She was to be a keeper of peace between the colonies and the Earth. She was only 19, not even 21. Yet she was to be the keeper of peace between everyone. It was hard, it took away her life. She could only be the Vice Foreign Minister now. So she works. Her love was out there, she knew it. She would always search her out and he would always turn his cold, blue eyes on her and tell her he would kill her. She didn't care, she loved him. She could see the kindness in his soul that he never allowed to come out. It was her determination to bring out that kindness so those blue eyes would look at her like she looked at him. Love was her greatest interest. He never would, but she would always try.

"I love you."

Those were the words she longed to hear and eventually she did. But they weren't aimed at her, they weren't said to her. They were said to another. It wasn't fair, she worked so hard to gain his love but it was never given. Another woman earned it. Someone that he had wronged, by killing a precious person of theirs. She couldn't understand it. She opened him up to love, she opened him up to feelings and yet, she never gained any from him. Time was against her. Life was against her. She wasn't even 21 yet her world was torn apart. Both of the men she loved she lost. Both because they didn't know how to act to her innocence. She lost the childishness, but not the innocence, and it such innocence couldn't be touched with blood-stained hands.

Why? Why? Why? They were holding a wedding two weeks from now. She was invited. Why didn't he pick her? Why couldn't he love her? She loved him, he was everything to her. Even though all he ever did was give her death threats, she loved him. Why couldn't he see that, she would do anything for him. Even go against everything she knew. She quit being Vice Foreign Minister. He would have to see now, she was going to give it her all.

"Why her?"

"Because she sees me."

"I don't understand."

"You won't."

He left her. HE LEFT HER! It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. She loved him. She saw him, how could she not! He was HER knight in shining armor. He was her savior. She needed him. How could he not understand that? Her brother called. It had been close to a year since his last call, she stared at his face and hung up. Why couldn't he understand her? Her brother said he loved her, yet he didn't act like he loved her. He was cruel to her, he left her. He left her like her true love was going to leave her. She wouldn't allow it.

"Heero, I love you."

He stared at her from blue eyes. Stared at the pleading on her face.

"I don't love you."

Her heart shattered. She stared at him, tried to find the lie in his eyes, his face. There was none.

"I don't believe you."

She couldn't believe because if she did, then everything she has done till now would be for nothing.

"I love Sylvia, not you."

Her mind shattered. Everything was for nothing. She needed him though. She needed him more than she needed air to breath. He was life to her, because without him, she had nothing. Without him all her sacrifices would be for nothing. No one else could have him. No. She walked away.

Looking in the mirror, she stared at her reflection. Honey blonde hair, green eyes, and a heart shaped face. Her reflection changed, hair turned a shorter dark messy brown, eyes turned into a vivid blue and face turned more angular. She flung her brush at the mirror. It shattered. She needed him. Three days till the wedding.

Two days till the wedding.

One day till the wedding. He stood on her balcony. He asked her to come to the wedding. She stared at him from the window. Moved and unlocked the door and motioned for him to come him. He entered. She sat in her chair and stared at him. She told him to please reconsider the marriage. He told her no.

Her sanity shattered.

She raised the gun that she pulled from her desk and pulled the trigger. He couldn't stop her, he wasn't close enough. Blood splattered everywhere. Sirens could be heard in the distance. She wasn't innocent anymore. Her hands were stained with blood now too. She sat down and pulled his body onto her lap. His eyes weren't cold to her anymore. That's all that mattered. His blood soaked into her skirt. Pounding on the door. Pagen was shouting for her. She ignored it all. Heero was hers now. She raised the gun again and pulled the trigger. She wasn't locked in her cage any longer. She had her love, even if only for moments. When the door was broke down and everyone entered, there was a soft smile on her face as she lay slumped over his body.

The funeral. Her brother was there. He cried, he wondered what he could have done. The never to be wife was there. She cried, and felt anger and wondered what she could have done. Both wondered what would have happened if they interfered. Only one person knew that there was nothing that could have been done to avoid this. It all started on a sandy shore on a beach so far away. An obsession that followed to this day. The only person who knew, also lay in a coffin dead because he never did follow through on his threats.

One obsession, two deaths. A vow of peace broken.

A/N: Wow yet another dark one. Sorry all of you, I can almost imagine this happening. Yeah I love 1xR, but this story just had to be wrote. When I wrote this, I imagined Relena doing something like this, just because she was so obsessed with Heero. Plus she did try to kill someone before so, this just made sense to me. Anyhow please R & R. ja ne.


End file.
